


New Young Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King smiled and approached a pet alligator below the streets.





	New Young Alligators

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King smiled and approached a pet alligator below the streets. ''A pretty. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said while he nodded with every word. His eyes were wide as soon as he viewed a few new baby alligators near the animal. 

The Sewer King's smile came back after he blinked twice. ''A new mother. Yes. Yes. Yes. You are. You are. You are.'' 

The Sewer King tried to remember something. Perhaps someone. He continued to smile. ''You are going to be a wonderful mother, my pet.   
You'll always protect your young. Care for them. I don't know if I'll be a good father. My pets are important to me. Important just like pretties. Emeralds. Rings.'' 

The Sewer King never remembered his foster children picking pockets for him and wandering from street to street.

 

THE END


End file.
